battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Болдур/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Болдура. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- ...Рассказывая о происхождении Воителей, надо прежде всего поведать об отношениях между Болдуром и Тешкой Элессаморн ("Торн"). Мало известно о прошлом нелюдимого Болдура, уроженца Эккунара. Многие полагают, что он, как и другие эккунарские гномы, является частью большого сообщества подземных жителей, которые следят за огромным азтантийским двигателем, что не дает развалиться их сломанной планете. Что бы ни произошло в его прошлом, мы достоверно знаем, что за несколько сотен лет до начала событий Болдур появился на поверхности Эккунара и занялся созданием Верных Лесу – ополченцев, способных отбить первые вылазки разведчиков варелси на их планету. Торн и ее родители прибыли на Эккунар после омрачения их родного мира Эштени. Они поселились в лагере беженцев неподалеку от того места, где жил Болдур. Как утверждают рассказчики, юная Торн любила забираться в эккунарские чащи. Ее эльфийская ловкость проявилась еще в детстве, и Торн вскоре с легкостью незаметно гуляла по лесам. Более года она издалека наблюдала за Болдуром, прежде чем пошла на контакт – сорвала несколько растений из его сада. Одно растение, лоза мимикариса, поцарапало ее кожу и отравило сильнейшим ядом. Болдур обнаружил ее несколько часов спустя и спросил, как она поранилась. Торн продолжала утверждать, что ее покусали местные насекомые, даже после того, как Болдур вытащил красную колючку из ее руки. Болдур выхаживал Торн несколько недель, и за это время они подружились настолько, что гном стал опекуном девочки. У нее появился названный дедушка, а у него возникла причина завязать с отшельничеством и вновь помогать окружающим. Если бы не лоза мимикариса, упрямство Торн и забота Болдура, эти два выдающихся воина не приняли бы участие в Войне за Последнюю Звезду. По сей день Торн настаивает на том, что ее укусило насекомое, поселившееся в бороде Болдура. По сей день Болдур носит шип мимикариса, вплетая его в свою бороду, поближе к сердцу... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- ... When recounting the origins of Battleborn, the relationship of Boldur and Teshka Elessamorn (known as “Thorn”) is one to remember. Little is known about the distant past of the reclusive Boldur, native of Ekkunar. It is strongly suspected that he and the other Ekkuni dwarves are part of some larger network of subterranean natives who maintain the massive Aztanti engine that holds the broken planet together. Whatever his past, all that can be verified is that Boldur emerged on the surface of Ekkunar several hundred of years ago and began work on organizing the Woodsworn – a militia capable of repulsing small and early Varelsi scouting forays on the planet. Thorn and her parents migrated to Ekkunar after their homeworld Eshteni was darkened. They settled in a refugee village not far from where Boldur made his home. As the story is told, the young Thorn would journey deep into the Ekkuni forests. Even as a child, her Aelfrin agility was evident and it wasn't long before she roamed the forest in quiet ease. She spent more than a year watching Boldur from a distance before making contact, and that first contact came in the form of stealing from plants he grew in his garden. One such stolen plant, mimikaris vine, pierced her skin, inflicting Thorn with a sickening poison. Boldur found her hours later and asked her where she received her injury. Thorn insisted that she had been bitten by native insects, even while Boldur pulled a single red thorn from her hand. In the weeks that Boldur treated Thorn, a relationship budded, and the dwarf adopted Thorn. She gained a grandfather of sorts, and he gained a new incentive to leave his solitude and once again invest in the well-being of others. Were it not for the mimikaris vine, Thorn's stubbornness, or Boldur's care, we would not have two of the more influential warriors in the War of the Last Star. To this day, Thorn insists she was bitten by an insect that nests in Boldur's beard. To this day, Boldur keeps the mimikaris thorn braided in his beard, and close to his heart... }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- Касательно "Эккунарских Верных Лесу" ---- Старейшина Моссир! По вашему запросу я провел поиск кандидатов в защитники вашей Обсерватории среди Верных Лесу. Большинство из них – деревенщина, вооруженная тем, что им удалось найти в азтантийских могильниках, то есть, практически дубинами и топорами. Однако, их предводитель Болдур обманул мои ожидания. Болдур – талантливый полководец и ремесленник, он выковал свое оружие сам и сумел превратить Верных Лесу из разношерстной бригады в силу, возможности которой куда больше ее потенциала. Верные Лесу способны на гораздо большее, чем борьба с небольшими группами варелси и имперскими рейдами, но Болдур – настоящий вихрь ярости. Он часто отделяется от отряда и в одиночку истребляет целые батальоны. И при этом поет. Обычно что-нибудь про медведей. Я настоятельно советую вам наладить контакт с этим странным уроженцем Эккунара и заручиться его поддержкой на мрачное будущее. И последнее: не спрашивайте его про корень видания. Поверьте мне на слово. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- Concerning “The Ekkuni Woodsworn” ---- Elder Mossire – As requested, I have evaluated the Woodsworn militia for candidacy as defenders of your Observatory. Most of them are primitive folk, wielding weapons found among the barrow-ruins of the Aztanti, little more than clubs and spears. However, their leader, Boldur, is far more than he seems. A capable war-leader and artificer, Boldur has forged weapons for himself, and indeed, has forged the motley Woodsworn into a force far beyond their natural potential. While the Woodsworn are likely only capable of local defense against small Varelsi or factional raiding parties, Boldur himself is a maelstrom of fury. Boldur regularly separates from the Woodsworn, taking on entire invading battalions on his own. While singing. Usually about bears. I would strongly consider that you develop a relationship with the diminuitive Ekkuni native, and enlist him as a defender for the coming troubles. Lastly – do not ask him about vidanium root. Trust me. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" : Нова! Где все? Болдуру ОДИНОКО! : Спят. Потому что они в этом нуждаются. Что с тобой, Болдур? : Я пьян! КАК НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЛЕСНИЧИЙ! : Как мило. Ну, у меня полно вычислительных заданий, работа для ИИ и все такое, так что... : Нова... Болдур... сейчас расскажет тебе про жизнь... в лесу. : Хорошо. : ЗНАЧИТ, ТАК. Среди всех зверей огромных странных миров нет существ, более годных и для ДРУЖБЫ, и для БИТВ, чем кедровые медведи Ральпопима! : Хорошо. : Они большие, теплые и ОБОЖАЮТ все ГРОМИТЬ! Да... если дворф-лесничий ищет себе боевого товарища... нет лучше... НЕТ ДРУГА ЛУЧШЕ! Нет друга преданней! Нет спутника умнее! Нет воина свирепее, чем БОЛЬШОЙ КЕДРОВЫЙ МЕДВЕДЬ! : Хорошо. : Да, Нова! Никто не мог остановить Болдура и его медведя! Воплощение силы природы, понимаешь? Я с топором и броней и щитом... медведь – с его, э-э... его, э-э, КОГТЯМИ, ну и, в общем, вонью – это ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНО в бою, Нова! В те времена медведь был не просто “отперчатан” на моем щите. : Правильно будет сказать "отпечатан". : ПОПОМНИ МОИ СЛОВА, КОМПЬЮТЕРНАЯ ЛЕДИ! ПОПОМНИ ИХ! Верни мне моего медведя, и я научу тебя на нем КАТАТЬСЯ! Нова, ты когда-нибудь хотела прокатиться на МЕДВЕДЕ? : Это изумительно. Ни с чем не сравнить! НИ С ЧЕМ НИ В ОДНОМ ИЗ МИРОВ! : Постой, о чем говорил сейчас Болдур? : О медведях. : А-а-а, МЕДВЕДИ! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" : Nova! Where is everyone? Boldur is LONELY! : Sleeping. Because that's a thing they need. How are you, Boldur? : Drunk! LIKE A TRUE WOODSMAN! : Lovely. Well, I've got a lot of processing and, y'know, AI stuff to do, so... : Nova... Boldur... will now tell you about life... in the woods. : Okay. : NOW THEN. Among the critters of these vast and wicked worlds, there is none more suited for both FRIENDSHIP and COMBAT than the cedar bears of Ralpopym! : Okay. : Huge and warm, and LOVERS of MAYHEM! Aye... for a woodsfarin' dwarf looking for a battle companion, there is no finer... hic... NO FINER COMRADE! No friend more loyal! No companion more wise! No warrior more fierce than the GREAT CEDAR BEARS! : Okay. : Aye, Nova! Bolder 'n' his bear were UNSTOPPABLE! A true force of nature, eh? Me with my axe, and my armor, and my shield... the bear with his, eh... his, eh, CLAWS, and, uh, y'know, the smell – CRITICAL for combat, Nova! Those days, back when my bear was more than just a sigull on my shield. : It's pronounced “sigil”. : MARK MY WORDS, COMPUTER LADY! MARK THEM! Bring back me bear any day, and I'll teach you how to RIDE it! Have you ever wanted to ride a BEAR, Nova? : It's miraculous. Nothing like it! NOTHING ON ANY WORLD! : Wait, what was Boldur saying? : Bears. : Ahh, BEARS! }} :Аудио: :: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- “Невыносимый Топор Болдура” ---- Среди элдридов ходит немало слухов про рунный топор Болдура. Считается, что Болдур выковал его сам, вероятно, в глубоких пещерах, где, возможно, обитают уцелевшие гномы Эккунара. Топор этот явно заряжен энергией рун, вполне возможно, с использованием утраченного секрета азтанти, колонизировавших Эккунар после того, как они покинули луну под названием Нега. Как бы то ни было, с помощью топора Болдур призывает мощь самой планеты Эккунар, что дает ему огромные (порою поражающие воображение) преимущества в бою. Этот гном, если позволено будет так выразиться, в буквальном смысле могуч, как земля, на которой он стоит. И еще кое-что примечательное об этом топоре: на топорище нанесен гравировкой символ медведя. Болдур ничего не рассказывает об этом медведе, но по его эмоциональной реакции на такие вопросы становится ясно, что символ сей имеет для него огромное значение. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- “Boldur's Unbearable Axe” ---- Boldur's Runed Axe is a topic of much speculation among the Eldrid. It is generally recognized that Boldur forged it himself, likely deep within the surface caves suspected to house the remaining population of Ekkuni dwarves. The axe appears to be imbued with some sort of runic power, quite possibly some lost secret from among the Aztanti who colonized Ekkunar after their departure from the moon now known as Bliss. Whatever its source, Boldur is able to use the axe to draw forth energy from the planet Ekkunar itself and ply it in battle to great (and occasionally explosive) benefit. The dwarf is, shall I say, literally as tough as the earth on which he stands. One final note about the axe: it has the sigil of a bear engraved on its head. While Boldur will answer no questions about the bear, it is obvious from the emotion in his response that the symbol is quite meaningful to him. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- “Рунный щит Болдура” ---- Старейшина Моссир! Почти полный год по летоисчислению Кодекса прошел со времени моего предыдущего отчета о топоре эккунарского гнома Болдура Верного Лесу. Я исследовал сообщения об этом преданном защитнике разрушенного мира, и узнал, что у него также есть весьма примечательный щит. Уникальный щит Болдура, подобно его топору, покрыт рунами по технологии азтанти. Благодаря этому щит наполнен энергией, позволяющей отражать почти все виды атак, за исключением лишь самого мощного современного вооружения. Как и прочие обнаруженные нами азтантийские реликвии, этот щит демонстрирует секреты рунного кузнечества, утраченные нами много столетий назад. Благодаря исследованию древних азтантийских руин я могу с уверенностью предположить, что щит изготовлен из гульфика эккунарского охранного голема. Никто не знает, как Болдур ухитрился раздобыть гульфик, но, надо думать, это было... непросто. Болдур разражается истерическим хохотом всякий раз, когда его просят рассказать эту историю. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- “Boldur's Runic Shield” ---- Elder Mossire – Nearly a full Codex Reckoning year to the day following my previous report on the axe of the Ekkuni dwarf Boldur the Woodsworn, I have investigated reports that the faithful defender of the broken world now bears a notable shield as well. Boldur's one-of-a-kind shield, like his axe, has also been inscribed with Aztanti runes, allowing the shield to reflect all but the most potent attacks from modern armaments. As with many of our finds regarding Aztanti relics, the shield represents secrets of power-forging lost to us over the millenia. Thanks to our investigations into old Aztanti ruins, I have also determined the shield was crafted from the codpiece of an Ekkuni golemic guardian. It is unknown how Boldur acquired the codpiece from the guardian, but it is imagined to have been... difficult. Boldur would only break into hysterical laughter when asked to recount the tale. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Руны моей души'» – провокация «'Запах Болдура'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Руна медведя **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Болдура», награда – облик «'Гранит'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Болдура'» Финальное изображение Boldur-lore.png __FORCETOC__ en:Boldur/Lore Категория:Путь героев Категория:Пути без аудио